memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Archivists
The Archivists are those Star Trek fans who have registered at Memory Alpha and contributed articles to the database. If you're just joining us (or have been here a while and are reading this page for the first time), add your name to the bottom of the list below! ---- {| class="grey" |- ! Name ! Home town ! Province/State, Country |- | Dan Carlson | Bear | Delaware, USA |- | Harry Doddema | Groningen | Groningen, The Netherlands |- | Michael Warren | Liverpool | United Kingdom |- | Ray McIntyre | | New Zealand |- | Gareth Reynolds | Christchurch | New Zealand |- | Nicholas Martinelli | North Huntington | Pennsylvania, USA |- | Chuck Hoffmann | Camden | Delaware, USA |- | Romke van der Meulen | Aldtsjerk | Friesland, the Netherlands |- | Ryan W. Wetherell | Juneau | Alaska, USA |- | Michael Kurt Bartel | Providence | Rhode Island, USA |- | Florian Käutner | Essen | Nordrhein Westfalen, Germany |- | Andrew Lambert | San Francisco | California, USA |- | Steve Mollmann | Colerain Township | Ohio, USA |- | Alex Peckover | London | United Kingdom |- | Ottens | | The Netherlands |- | Michael Hardy | Norwich | UK |- | Kobi | Bremen | Germany |- | Jon Deane | Rochester | New York, USA |- | Ryan Williams | Woodward | Oklahoma, USA |- | Nick | Chicago | Illinois, USA |- | THOR | Lexington | Kentucky, USA |- | Patience Wieland | Chinook | Washington, USA |- | Alan DelBeccio | Holland | Michigan, USA |- | Quanta | Toronto | Ontario, Canada |- | Zsingaya | Norwich | United Kingdom |- | rebelstrike2005 | Coleraine | United Kingdom |- | Duane Sibilly | Charlotte Amalie | U.S. Virgin Islands |- | Erik Dalén | Stockholm | Sweden |- | Balok | Baltimore | Maryland, USA |- | Defiant | Aberdeen | United Kingdom |- | Pjotr'k | Kalmar | Sweden |- | ViceAdmiralColorge | Los Angeles | California, USA |- | A.J. Halliwell | Cleveland | Ohio, USA |- | CMO | Miller Place | New York, USA |- | Sasoriza | Muskegon | Michigan, US |- | Emerald Knight | Vancouver | British Columbia, Canada |- | AmdrBoltz | Renton | Washington, US |- | IanWatson | Hamilton | Ontario, Canada |- | Johan Grauers | Gothenburg | Sweden |- | Josh | Toronto | Ontario, Canada |- | Nathan | Bangor (Northern Ireland) | United Kingdom |- | Tough Little Ship | Ballycastle (Northern Ireland) | United Kingdom |- | Tokeli Xyhu | Daytona | Florida, USA |- | Tobyk777 | San Francisco | California, USA |- | Benjamin Baxter | Fresno | California, USA |- | Ivo Sieder | Bleckede | Lower Saxony, Germany |- | Karl Reid | Clonsilla | Dublin, Ireland |- | Brock Weller | Juneau | Alaska, USA |- | Charles Trotter | Newport News | Virginia, USA |- | Mike Mol | Muskegon | Michigan, USA |- | Dico | London | England |- | David Taylor | Edmonton | Alberta, Canada |- | Tim Thomason | Wilmington | Illinois, USA |- | Euphorik6 | Bloomington | Indiana, USA |- | Yorr | Crestview | Florida, USA |- | Seosamh Hurley | Limerick | Ireland |- | Lord Trek | Houston | Texas, USA |- | Schrei | WeHo/Long Beach | California, USA |- | Maestro4k | Rockwood | Tennessee, USA |- | Platypus Man | Winston-Salem | North Carolina, USA |- | Sisqo | Currently Long Beach... | ...But don't mess with Texas! |- | Mike Nobody | Detroit | Michigan, USA, Earth, Sector 001, Alpha Quadrant |- | Intricated | Toronto | Ontario, Canada |- | Jörg Hillebrand | Papenburg | Germany |- | Weyoun | A test tube | Callinon VII |- | Juan | Chicago | Illinois, USA |- | Mug | Winnipeg | Manitoba, Canada |- | HobbesPDX | Portland | Oregon, USA |- | Enzo Aquarius | Toronto | Ontario, Canada |- | Renaud Germain | changes often | Quebec, Canada |- | Fenian | Anyplace I might enjoy my flask of whiskey | Massachusetts, USA |- | De Baisch | Darwin's Waiting Room | Virginia, USA |- | Ylva Gustafsson | Stockholm | Sweden |- | Kai Olaf Jünemann | Bawinkel | Deutschland |- | Tholian 2000 | | Virginia, USA |- | Jonathan Young | | Rhode Island, USA |- | Carbonari Angelus | Portland | Oregon, USA |- | John Bardinelli | Asheville (for now) | North Carolina, USA |- | BlueMars | München | Bayern, Europäische Union |- | Dennis Couch | Mechanicsburg | Pennsylvania, USA |- | Gareth Cotton | Wakefield | United Kingdom |- | Lee A Argyle | Lancaster | Ohio, USA |- | Christopher Bateson | Wakefield | United Kingdom |- | Galaxy001 | | USA |- | Randy Holland | | Virginia, USA |- | Sulfur | Toronto | Ontario, Canada |- | Jim Helm | Hillsboro | Oregon, USA, Any planet but this one |- | Björn Jentsch | Übach-Palenberg | NRW, Germany |- | Raymond Wade | Pittsburgh | Pennsylvania, USA, The best planet in Federation Space |- | Hazzer | Houston | Texas, USA |- | Stephen Hecht | | USA |- | Nathan | Barrie | Ontario, Canada |- | Spk2250 | | USA |- | Jim | Rochester | Minnesota, USA |- | OuroborosCobra | | Massachusetts, USA |- | Domko | Cracow | Poland |- | TheDoctor | Coventry | United Kingdom |- | Mchenry | Rathdrum | Ireland |- | ChrisK | Indianapolis | Indiana, USA |- | Zaphael | Cranleigh | Surrey, England |- | Gemini | Tukwila | Washington, USA |- | Mac Lover | | |- | Curtis Mitchell | Peoria | Arizona, USA |- | Dennis Ryan Storoshenko | Vancouver | BC, Canada |- | User:Mathaytace_Christou | Ohio | wikipedia:Ohio, [USA de:Memory Alpha:Archivisten fr:Memory Alpha:Archivistes nl:Memory Alpha:Archivisten sv:Folk som bidragit till memory-alpha